


the two of us (for our whole lives)

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Is this considered angst idk, Some descriptions of blood and gore, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: Samo AU: In which Sana and Momo are soulmates who meet in every lifetime.-"When she saw the hope in Momo’s eyes, she realized many things—One: she has never known a life without Momo in it. Two: it would break her heart to break Momo’s. Three: she did feel the same way. When they were apart, she felt lost, and when they were together, she was happy."-(or, alternatively, Sana waits forever for Momo.)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 18
Kudos: 432





	the two of us (for our whole lives)

**Author's Note:**

> The start of the soulmate AU series, as commissioned by SaidaScar17 on Twitter.
> 
> Title is from Sparkle by RADWIMPS
> 
> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> You become a writer and your series of novels become extremely popular, but what they don’t know is that you’re retelling your previous life where certain circumstances made it so you and you soulmate did not end up together but your soulmate promises to be with you the next lifetime. At a book signing, you open the book cover of a fan’s copy to see something written on the front page: “I’m sorry I took so long.”
> 
> Happy SAMO Day!  
> #8YearsWithSamo

“I’m a huge fan of your work, sensei!” 

A girl who seemed to be several years younger than her excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet, her face alight with awe and excitement. Behind her was a long line full of people from all walks of life. Children, teenagers, parents, adults—they were here to see the author Minatozaki Sana in person, to get their books signed and to have some of their most burning questions asked. 

The girl thrust her book forward and Sana saw that it was the first book of her trilogy. The one that started it all. She paused, remembering the events that happened within the pages, and curled her fingers into a fist to stop them from shaking.

_That was their first life together._

_They were in Egypt. Sana was born as the daughter of the pharaoh and Momo was a peasant working in the fields to provide for her family. They met when Sana ran away from her home, angry at the mistreatment of the slaves, and found comfort near the Nile River. A woman with long dark hair was there, cultivating wheat with her bare hands, and stumbled across Sana crying into the hood that hid her face._

_“A lovely lady like you shouldn’t be here,” the woman told her, voice devoid of contempt peasants usually reserved for the ruling class, “It’s dangerous for a woman to be alone.”_

_“Leave me,” Sana said bitingly._

_“Lovely but with a tongue sharper than a sword.”_

_Sana didn’t respond._

_The woman stepped closer, eyes fixed on the crying girl whose expensive dress was caked with mud, and knelt next to her by the river where life began and ended._

_“Are you lost?”_

_Sana shook her head. “No, I ran away from home.”_

_Silence._

_“Well, do you want to go home?” the peasant asked patiently._

_Sana looked up at her, tears still in her eyes. It was the first time she’d been asked such a straightforward question, one that made her feel like she was given a choice and where her opinion mattered. All her life, she’s been branded as the Pharaoh's daughter, a girl so precious and esteemed her father made sure nobody could ever harm her. In doing so, he locked her up in the palace and refused to let her see the world with her own eyes._

_But with the help of her handmaidens, she’d been able to escape to the city, where she saw how mistreated the slaves were. She always knew she had a big heart but that heart ached so badly she burst into tears. It didn’t matter if the slaves were Hebrews or criminals or properties of noble Egyptians. She saw suffering and she felt it._

_To think her father was_ behind _this_ —

_“I don’t want to go home,” Sana whispered, wiping at her eyes, “I don’t want to be associated with people’s suffering.”_

_The peasant smiled. Her eyes sparkled when she did. Sana thought she was very beautiful._

_“Do you want to come with me?” she asked, “We don’t have much but we’ll give you a place in our village.”_

_Sana was hesitant. “Why are you helping me? You don’t even know me.”_

_“You’re right,” the peasant said, nodding to herself, “I don’t have to help you but I want to.”_

_There was silence. Sana looked at the river and saw her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red. She looked hideous and unkempt. Anybody looking at her now would hardly believe she was part of the royal family. And maybe that was a good thing._

_“I’m Momo,” the peasant said, “It’s very nice to meet you.”_

_“My name is Sana.”_

_Momo nodded again, the smile never leaving her face. “What a lovely name for a lovely girl.”_

Sana shook her head and opened the book to the first page. “I’m glad you enjoy them,” she said politely, “I’m always afraid that I’m not bringing anything new to the table.”

“You’re my favorite author,” the girl gushed, looking seconds away from crying, “I love everything that you bring to the table.”

“What’s your name?”

“Yu—Yu—Yuna.”

Sana wrote her name on the page with a tiny message: _Yuna, thank you for always supporting my work. I really appreciate it! Yours, Sana._ Then she closed the book and looked up. “Is this your favorite book of the series?” she asked, “I always thought it was a bit sad.”

Yuna frowned, thinking to herself. “It’s not that it was _sad_ ,” she said, “but in my opinion, I thought it was very hopeful.”

“Hopeful?” That was a first. 

“Yes,” Yuna said, taking her book and hugging it close to her chest, “Even though one of them died in the end, I held onto the promise that they’re going to meet each other in the afterlife.”

_Momo was killed when bandits raided their village._

_“No, no, no,” Sana stammered, escaping her hiding spot and running towards her friend, “MOMO!”_

_One bandit had thrust his spear deep into Momo’s stomach to the point that the other end of it poked from her back. Her clothes were stained red and blood poured out of her mouth. She looked up at the sound of Sana’s voice and their eyes met amidst the chaos._

_All around them, the bandits were now raiding their houses, looking for supplies and gold. Most of Sana’s friends_ — _the villagers she had grown close to over the years_ — _were now lying on the ground, holding their wounds and crying for death. It was a horrific sight, one that turned her stomach and made her sick. But the sight of Momo falling to the ground and clutching at the spear was something Sana would never forget for the rest of her life._

_“NO!” Sana screamed as she rushed forward, grabbing a knife on the ground and stabbing the bandit who had hurt Momo. His hand scratched at the blade stuck in his neck and fell backwards. But Sana paid him no mind and hurried to Momo’s side._

_“S_ — _Sa_ — _Sana.” Momo’s lips were stained a deep, dark red. Her eyes, so full of warmth and joy, were now looking at Sana with fear. “D_ — _do_ — _don’t sta_ — _stay_ — _stay he_ — _here.”_

 _“You can’t_ — _” Sana sucked in a breath, her fingers shaking as she pressed on Momo’s open wound. “Ple_ — _plea_ — _please don’t leave me, Momo.”_

 _Momo winced at the pressure on her stomach. “I wouldn’t want to,” she stuttered, “Y_ — _you kn_ — _know that, ri_ — _righ_ — _right?”_

 _Tears were filling Sana’s eyes. The life she’d been building for the past year_ — _the friends she made, the home she found, the love she felt for Momo_ — _all of it was gone in the blink of an eye. All thanks to people’s greed and selfishness. She held her friend close to her_ — _her most precious friend_ — _and hated the gods for taking this away from her._

_“Please don’t leave me,” Sana begged._

_Momo’s bloodstained hand curled around her cheek._

_“I_ — _I_ — _I pro_ — _promise,” Momo whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears, “I’ll fi_ — _find you in the afterlife.”_

_And then the hand fell limp._

Sana nodded at Yuna’s answer, feeling her throat tighten at the memories. “Let me tell you a little secret,” she said, smirking at Yuna’s wide-eyed look, “They do meet again.” 

Yuna left, practically buzzing with excitement, and the next person—a boy who seemed to be in his early twenties—stepped forward. He was holding the most recent part of the trilogy and he was shaking very badly as he put it on the table. 

“I love all your books, Minatozaki-sensei,” he said, “I wish to be like you one day.” 

“That’s very sweet of you.” Sana brought the book closer to her, looking up at the newcomer. “What’s your name?” 

“Sehun,” he replied, “My name is Sehun.” 

“Is this your favorite book?” It was a standard question. Since her time with the fans is often limited, Sana always settled for this question. A person’s favorite book told her something about their personalities and backstories. 

“All your books are my favorite,” Sehun responded cheekily. 

Sana laughed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, then what’s your favorite part of the story?” 

Sehun thought about it deeply, his eyebrows furrowing together. "The way you wrote the character's emotions…" he whispered quietly, "It was as if _you_ were there.”

Sana smiled. "Perhaps I was."

"But your books are always set _centuries_ before?"

"Well…" 

Sana looked at the book in front of her and thought back to what she wrote in there—a retelling of her life back in Greece.

_In this life, Momo was royalty. As the daughter of a rich nobleman, she was the girl who had everything she wanted at the tip of her fingertips. She was obedient, polite and loving. She never put her toe out of the line and never uttered a word unless she was spoken to. She was the perfect daughter, one her father constantly praised and boasted of to many, many suitors._

_Sana admired her deeply._

_“Sana,” Momo called one day, “Can you come here for a second?”_

_Sana entered, bowing dutifully to the lady she served. Momo spent her days praying to the gods and practicing her sewing. Sana, as her handmaiden, was in charge of the chores girls in other households did for their families. She did the laundry, cooked the meals, took care of the garden, bought groceries and was Momo’s personal handmaiden._

_Wherever Momo went, Sana followed._

_It has always been like this._

_“What is it, my lady?”_

_Momo was staring out the window, where the view showed the countryside. It was dark out now so they couldn’t see anything except for the trees in the distance and the moon set high up in the clouds._

_“Have I ever told you about the story of Zeus and the humans before?”_

_Sana frowned. “You haven’t, my lady.”_

_Momo loved sharing stories with her too. Since she spent many days learning about the gods and offering tributes to them, she often explained how everything in life had a story. Sana didn’t know these things because she was an orphan and grew up serving Momo’s family. Even though she was seen as lesser to everybody around her, Momo never missed out on an opportunity to share these stories._

_“We mortals didn’t always look like this,” Momo began, gesturing for Sana to stand next to her, “Before, we had two heads and eight limbs. We were happy and prideful. We walked around with our heads held up high. But one day, Zeus split us into two.”_

_Sana looked at Momo, who was looking back at her with an unreadable expression on her face. “Why did he do that?” she asked._

_“Because he feared them.”_

_“Why?”_

_Momo smiled. “They were powerful,” she explained patiently, “They threatened to take over the Olympians so Zeus split them apart.” Her gaze didn’t leave Sana’s. “Because of this, humans spent their entire lives in misery and looking for their other half. This is how soulmates were formed.”_

_Sana was saddened by this story. She couldn’t imagine living like that_ — _constantly searching for somebody else to make her feel whole. It seemed like an awfully terrible way to live._

_“I have a confession,” Momo told her quietly, reaching out and taking hold of her servant’s hands, “and I pray that you won’t turn away from me once you hear it.”_

_Sana tilted her head to the side, urging her lady to continue._

_“You’re my soulmate,” Momo whispered and Sana’s mouth dropped open, “I know it_ — _I_ feel _it.”_

 _“My lady_ — _”_

_“Don’t convince me otherwise,” Momo interrupted gently as she tugged Sana closer, “I’ve felt this way since the day you came into our home. I feel calmer when you’re around and I feel lost when you’re not.”_

_“Perhaps it’s because I’m your handmaiden,” Sana argued back, her heart pounding in her ears as the weight of Momo’s confession finally hit her, “You aren’t used to me not being around since I am_ always _with you_ — _”_

 _But Momo was shaking her head, frustration clear in her eyes. “No,” she said firmly, “This is different_ — _I_ know _it.”_

 _“You can’t be serious_ — _”_

_“Then look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel the same way.”_

_Sana tried to. But when she saw the hope in Momo’s eyes, she realized many things_ —

 _One: she has never known a life without Momo in it. Two: it would break her heart to break Momo’s. Three: she_ did _feel the same way. When they were apart, she felt lost, and when they were together, she was happy._

_“We can’t be together,” Sana said quietly, all the fight leaving her shoulders, “They would never approve.”_

_Momo smiled sadly. “I know,” she murmured, “It doesn’t change anything but I should’ve told you this a long time ago. We would’ve had more time.”_

_Sana felt her heart constrict. “What do you mean?”_

_Momo let go of her hands and looked away. “My father has found me a suitable man to marry,” she explained, “and I have no choice but to agree.”_

_This is expected. Momo is the daughter of a nobleman. She is expected to marry a man, to bear his children and to take care of their home. This is what she’s been told her entire life. Sana_ knows _this. It’s a long time coming_ — _so why does it feel like she’s been stabbed in the gut?_

_“Oh,” she murmurs, “I see.”_

_“Perhaps in the next life,” Momo whispered, looking at her with longing in her eyes and resignation in her smile, “when I don’t have duties to abide by and when the world will be a kinder place to live in. I will find you again.”_

_“How certain are you that there is a next life?”_

_“Oh.” Momo’s smile widened. “There will always be a next life.”_

“I think I just have a very broad imagination,” Sana told Sehun, cracking a wide smile, “but most of what I tell in my stories are based on personal experience.” 

Sehun nodded enthusiastically. “That’s what I love about your books,” he said, “You make me feel… _things_. I’m sorry if I can’t explain it properly—”

“It’s okay.” Sana waved his worries away and opened the book to its first page. “I understand what you mean.”

She grabbed her pen and wrote: _Sehun, never give up on your dream and keep writing! Yours, Sensei._ When she pushed the book back to Sehun, he gave her a warm smile and thanked her for her time. The next person behind him was another girl with blonde hair and pearly white skin. In her hands were two copies of the second book Sana had written.

“Hi, my name is Kim Dahyun,” she said slowly in broken Japanese, “and my friend couldn’t come so I brought her book with me.” 

“Are you Korean?” Sana asked, laying her hands on the two copies. 

Dahyun nodded. “Yes, sensei.” 

“Okay,” Sana replied in Korean and Dahyun’s face broke out into a happy smile, “Did you come here from Korea?” 

“Yes,” Dahyun answered, “My family and I are here for vacation and it was a miracle that our schedules lined up so that I can meet you here. I _love_ your books! When Chaeyoung, my best friend, recommended them, I spent an entire week binge-reading your trilogy!” 

Dahyun’s excitement was contagious and Sana couldn’t help but buzz in her seat too. “Did you enjoy it?” she asked. Her books were translated into other languages when it started getting popular. Slowly, she was met with an influx of foreign readers, which made her very happy. Thankfully, her Korean lessons paid off. 

“Yes!” Dahyun answered, “I enjoyed all of them!”

“Which was your favorite?”

“I don’t have one because I love them the same way,” Dahyun replied, grinning broadly, “but I really love how you wrote the relationship between the two main characters. Like their love was endless and pure and the universe—or _you_ , since you were the one who wrote it—always found a way to screw them over every time!” 

Sana forced a laugh, hearing the truth in those words. In her previous lives, she and Momo never ended up together. Sure, they always found one another every single time but there was always something keeping them apart. One of them would die first or somebody else would sweep in and take the other one away. Sometimes, they’d cross paths for only a brief second. It always happened and each time it did, Momo would be the one promising to find her in the next life. 

“They never gave up though,” Dahyun continued, her tone growing softer, “and they always found each other, again and again.” 

Sana smiled and thought back to her most recent life. 

_It was 1967._

_Sana sat on a bench in the train station, waiting for the next one to arrive. In her hand, she held the ticket that would lead her home_ — _back to where her family was waiting for her. They were going to celebrate Christmas at her grandparent’s place, which was something they hadn’t done in a long time._

_She looked around, watching the snow pile up on the tracks, and felt the cold seep into her bones. Because it was already Christmas Eve, the streets were empty except for a few people who went to work. Most of them were already in the warmth of their homes, spending time with their families and enjoying the holidays. Because Sana still had to work, she wouldn’t be celebrating with her parents until Christmas morning._

_The train was late._

_“Excuse me,” somebody said and Sana looked up to see a woman standing in front of her. She’d been so engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t hear her approaching._

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you mind telling me the time?”_

_Sana checked her watch. “It’s 10:43 PM.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Sana watched the woman fidgeting underneath her coat, eyes furrowed in worry and bottom lip caught between her teeth. She shifted her weight from one foot to another and looked at where the train was supposed to have arrived a few minutes ago. Sana guessed she wasn’t the only one who needed to be somewhere else._

_“It might take a while,” Sana informed her politely, “so you might as well sit down and wait with me.”_

_The woman sighed and did as she was told. She was very pretty with long dark hair and large brown eyes. For some reason, she also felt very familiar. Sana couldn’t quite place it but when she looked at this woman, she felt as if she knew her from somewhere._

_“Have we met before?” she asked bluntly._

_The woman looked at her with her eyebrows raised. “I don’t think so,” she answered, “I think I would remember you if we did.”_

_Sana frowned. It felt like something important was staring at her but she couldn’t quite see it. Like she was trying desperately to remember something, only to come up empty handed. It was frustrating._

_“My name is Sana,” she introduced herself, stretching out a hand, “Might as well talk to each other since we’re stuck here.”_

_“Momo,” the woman responded after a brief pause, a hesitant smile on her face._

_They shook hands and Sana felt it even more_ — _the underlying feeling in the back of her mind that she_ knew _this person. She realized instantly that Momo felt it too because her smile faltered. They stayed like that for an entire minute, their hands clasped together, before they both reluctantly pulled away._

_“Are you going home for the holidays too?” Sana asked, steering the conversation into safer waters._

_“Yes,” Momo answered slowly, “My husband and daughter are waiting for me back home.”_

_For some reason, the words hurt. It was as if Sana’s body was reacting to information her mind had blocked out. Why did it matter if Momo had a husband and a daughter?_

_“What’s your daughter’s name?” Sana questioned, looking down at where Momo’s hands were resting on her lap._

_“Mina.”_

_“That’s a lovely name.”_

_Momo tilted her head to the side, frowning. “I don’t know why those words seem familiar,” she said, chuckling to herself, “Maybe we have met before, just not in this life.”_

_Sana raised her eyebrows. “You believe in that stuff?”_

_“I do.”_

_“I didn’t peg you to be the type.”_

_Momo shrugged, growing quiet. “We need to have something to believe in, after all,” she said after a while._

_The train arrived a few minutes later. Since they were the only passengers, Sana and Momo sat next to each other. They talked about their lives, finding it very easy to do so. Despite having met literally seconds ago, Sana felt almost…_ comfortable _. In the hour-long train ride, she learned many things about Momo._

_Momo worked as a teacher, married young and had Mina five years ago. She also had a pet dog named Sunny. Her parents died in a car accident. She was very shy and introverted. Her favorite pastime was cooking meals for her family._

_The whole time they talked, the familiarity remained. Sana couldn’t shake off the feeling that this was where she needed to be_ — _sitting here next to a stranger she just met and talking about their lives. She found herself staring at Momo more times than she could count, memorizing her features and committing them to memory. She didn’t know why she had to_ — _she just did it_. 

_“This is my stop,” Momo said when the train stuttered to a stop, “I guess this is goodbye.”_

_A flash of panic sprang up in Sana’s throat. “Will we meet again?” she asked._

_Momo smiled knowingly. This, too, felt achingly familiar. Perhaps she knew something Sana didn’t. “Yes,” she said, nodding, “I promise that we will.”_

_They didn’t meet again in that life._

“Can I ask you a question?” Dahyun began nervously as Sana began signing her books in Korean this time: _Dahyun, thank you for coming all this way for my stories! I appreciate it so much. You are too kind - Sana_. 

“Of course,” Sana responded, giving the fan a gentle smile, “What’s your friend’s name, by the way?”

“Chaeyoung.”

“Okay.”

There was a brief pause.

“Your stories always end sad,” Dahyun continued, watching as the author wrote a message in the second book: _Chaeyoung, even though you are not here, I can feel your support from miles away. Thank you very much - Sana._ “Do you ever think you’re going to write a happy ending?” 

“Depends if I’ll get one,” Sana replied easily.

Dahyun frowned, looking confused. “What do you mean?” 

Sana shrugged her shoulders. “A happy ending depends solely on the universe, don’t you think? For example, the characters in my story—they fought very hard to be together but they never do. It makes it seem like the universe is against them.” _Against us_ , she thought bitterly to herself. Dahyun was listening very intently to her words so she continued, “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to write a happy ending. We’ll see in the future.” 

Dahyun giggled. “That’s a very eloquent way of saying you don’t know.” 

Sana’s smile widened. “Perks of being a writer.” 

After Dahyun, Sana met more fans who shared their views on her books and who told her they loved her work. It was very fulfilling to hear those words, especially when the stories she wrote were pieces of her past lives. She held them very dear in her heart. This was the first time she remembered _everything_ , after all. It made her wonder what was so special about this life. She wanted to immortalize her memories into the stories she wrote. Maybe in the next life, she’ll forget everything again. The books will help find her way back to Momo.

Each time a new person walked up to her, Sana remembered a piece of her previous lives. She remembered World War II, where her husband survived but Momo’s didn’t. She remembered feudal Japan, where they were both geishas, toying with men and carrying out risky tasks. She remembered America, where she caught a glimpse of Momo from a distance and watched in horror as she got hit by a car. 

In every life, they always meet and in each one, Sana always loves Momo. It didn’t matter if it was only for a few seconds or for a few years. It didn’t matter if they never ended up together. Because Momo always promised to find her again and she was the type of person who kept her promises. 

All Sana had to do was wait for her.

Usually, it didn’t take this long. Sana was already pushing thirty in this life. Sometimes, they’d meet as kids. Other times, they’d encounter one another in their teens. This means this was the longest she’d spent her life without coming across Momo. Maybe Momo was with someone else again. Or maybe she’d die a few minutes after they see each other once more. The universe was unpredictable and Sana hated being kept on the edge of her seat. 

The hours dragged on. Sana’s hand was starting to cramp from signing on the books. She was also starting to get tired. The line got shorter but there was still a lot more to go. She rubbed at her neck, sighing deeply, and pushed on. 

A young man stepped forward. “Hi,” he greeted, bowing deeply, “My name is Daniel.” 

“Hello, Daniel,” Sana greeted, reaching out for his copy, “Did you wait long?”

“It’s alright.” He was very quiet, choosing to only watch her sign the book. It was a simple _Hi, Daniel, thank you for supporting my work! I am very happy to have met you! - Minatozaki Sana_.

Sana pursed her lips. “Did you like the story?” 

“Yes, very much.”

“That’s good.” 

Daniel shifted his weight. “I also have a favorite line,” he stuttered, looking very shy when Sana perked up and stared at him, “It was the scene where the word _soulmates_ was mentioned—when the setting was in Greece.”

“Ah.” Sana knew instantly what he was talking about. “Where they were talking about the myth behind it?” 

“Yes.” Daniel picked up his book again and flipped through the pages. After two seconds, he stopped and read a sentence out loud: “ _If the world ends tomorrow and I realize that I only have exactly forty-five seconds left to think of one last coherent thought, I want to remember this moment_ — _the moment where she looked at me with love in her eyes and a confession on her lips. If I die with this moment as my last coherent thought, I will die happy._ ” Then he closed the book and looked at her sheepishly. 

Sana’s heart grew at the words he uttered. “Why is that your favorite?” she asked quietly.

Daniel shrugged. “I want to feel it for myself,” he answered.

It was said in a very sincere manner and Sana reached out to squeeze his hand. “You will,” she said, giving him a soft smile, “I have a firm belief that everybody has a soulmate.” 

Daniel rubbed his neck. “Thank you,” he whispered, his lips twitching into a boyish smile, “I’ll remember this.” 

Sana watched him walk away, holding the book tightly in his hand, and then dropped her gaze to the table in front of her. Words from so long ago came to mind: _Humans spent their entire lives in misery and looking for their other half. This is how soulmates were formed._ She thought of Momo again, as she always did in this life, and thought of her promise for them to meet again.

A book was suddenly pushed into her view. This time, it was already propped open to the first page. She straightened her back and was about to raise her head to face the newcomer when her eyes caught on the words written on the paper. It simply read: _I’m sorry I took so long._

Sana felt her heartbeat picking up speed. 

“I saw your book while I was walking home from work one day,” the person in front of her said, voice as familiar as Sana’s own name, “I don’t read a lot of books in this life but when I passed by the bookstore and spotted yours on display, I was suddenly compelled to read it.” A chuckle reached Sana’s ears. “Imagine my surprise when I recognized the face in the back.” 

Sana was still looking down, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes and her blood thundering loudly in her eardrums. Her entire body was starting to shake. It was as if all the particles in her anatomy had been waiting for this moment since the start of time and now that it was here, they were going to explode. 

_She’s here. She’s here. She’s here_. 

Sana looked up and locked gazes with her soulmate. 

She thought of the story Momo told her a long time ago—of Zeus splitting humans in half and forcing them to yearn for their soulmate for the rest of their lives. She thought of the _centuries_ in which she had to lose Momo over and over again. She thought of how at peace her soul felt each time they found each other.

She felt that peace again as she stared up at Momo, who was looking at her with love in her eyes and a confession on her lips. 

“Hi,” Momo said, her smile so bright and happy it resembled a child receiving her Christmas present early, “I’ve been looking for you.” 

It took Sana a few seconds to realize she was crying. She hastily wiped at her eyes, sniffling indignantly when she heard Momo laugh. It was the same laugh she heard a thousand times over the past several centuries. It sounded like home. 

“And I’ve been waiting for you,” she managed to say in the middle of her crying, “God, I’ve been waiting _forever_.”

“I know.” Momo’s eyes softened. “I’m here now.” 

Behind her, somebody coughed, clearly impatient with how long this particular fan was taking. Momo looked over her shoulder to say her apologies and then turned back to Sana to gesture at the book she brought. Sana laughed weakly, focusing on the words written on the first page. Then she picked up her pen and wrote down a message signalling the start of their new life together—

_You’re worth the wait._

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT pull an all nighter just to finish this fic in time for Samo Day LMAO!
> 
> If you liked what you read, you're more than welcome to commission me for fics :) 
> 
> Find me on Twitter via @miabasher4lyf.


End file.
